After effects
by SeNedra
Summary: Just a short drabble taking place at the end of Quarantine. What were they thinking after the door got opened again? And the next days? Ronon and Jennifer inside!


_This __story was originally written for Quarantine day 2011 on Gate World. I know it is late but it is finally finished, so I am not going to keep it for myself. It takes place at the end of Quarantine, during the scene at the table. Enjoy! _

**After-effects**

John was quite sure there was something in the air. They were having one of those rare, relaxing moments, chatting about all and nothing, and even Ronon occasionally said something. Until the doctor came. Something changed in that moment, very slightly, but John noticed that. He glanced at Teyla, who was trying to suppress a smile, and he knew he was not imagining things.

They exchanged a short, amused look. There was definitely something happening and it must have started during the day that they were all were locked in different rooms on Atlantis. Ronon and Jennifer ended up in the same place, and John would bet his friend was grateful because of that. He wished he knew more about what happened between them. Maybe he could ask the doctor. He laughed to himself. It would be easier than trying to get anything out of Ronon.

Teyla finally broke the silence, and the interrupted talk continued easily; most of the people would have probably missed that moment. John gave Ronon another look. The Satedan was smiling slightly, looking almost absent-minded. John hoped there was a real reason to smile. If there was someone who deserved to be happy, it was Ronon.

...

It wasn't just an accident, Teyla realized. It had just happened again. The first time was a few day ago. It was just a tiny difference in their behavior, but she was sure of it. She smiled, amused a bit. Her Satedan friend had finally noticed that there were women on the Atlantis, and she wasn't surprised Jennifer caught his interest. This could be a real fun to watch the two of them trying to step around each other. Ronon was one of the least talkative persons she had ever met and the doctor, despite her professional qualities, was not the best in communication either.

She looked at Ronon once again, seeing that he was staring at Jennifer and he didn't even try to hide that. Jennifer was more restrained; she glanced at him now and then, but never stared at him completely. Teyla sighed. What might have happened between them? She was quite sure it couldn't last for long. She would bet nothing actually happened yet. Well, one day she would find out if she was right or wrong. It was a question of time.

...

It wasn't as difficult as Ronon thought. He was imagining what he might say or do for the whole day, but when she came, it was quite easy. He didn't have to say anything. The only problem he had was the fact that he couldn't stop staring at her. He always thought she was beautiful. Her long hair she was putting behind her ears occasionally, the eyes showing a mix of emotions whenever she was looking at him. Her lips he wanted to kiss right now. He wondered if she was having the same thoughts.

The moments they shared were stuck in his head and he really didn't mind. He was replaying all of them just like some video. It was too easy to get lost in memories. Or dreams. However, the reality wasn't bad at all. Jennifer was sitting next to him and it was enough for now. It was a long time since he was feeling something like this to someone. And it definitely wasn't over; it was just a beginning.

...

Jennifer hoped it wouldn't be too obvious. Nevertheless, she was sure it would be strange to sit at some other table. She took a deep breath; it was time. She entered the room and her eyes automatically searched for Ronon. He was sitting among friends, his legs stretched over the next chair. She was still a bit reluctant, but she wanted to be close to him.

She saw the curious looks Teyla and John gave her. She was not surprised about Teyla but she underestimated John once again. They both definitely noticed that tension. However, Ronon didn't seem to care about that at all. They exchange a short look. His eyes were deep and dark and she looked away, because she wasn't sure what to say. It would be different if they were alone, she chuckled slightly. She will have to find another opportunity to talk to him in private.

She was actually happy, maybe happier than ever. She was just sitting there, feeling great in the company of her closest friends. She found a new home in here. And Ronon… The memories were still too alive. She would never forget the last night that they spent together. She would remember every second, every look every touch. She looked at him once again and when he gave her a genuine smile, she was sure he would remember too.

...

_Thanks Copter for betaing this story. She protected you from my sometimes weird English ;) __Feedback welcome!_


End file.
